Group 935
Der Riese 'is a zombie factory run by the super-epic Richtofen! All non-zombie members, the scientists, are german. They have German accents, just like...RICHTOFEN! OH YEAH!!! ''Owned by 4pinkbear! Requests to join go on the talkpage! Listings 'Epic Master of All Zombies: ' Fluss: (means River in german) Pretty, slender, small gray she-cat with sharp emerald eyes. She is smart and serious. But she cares for friends. And never backs down from a fight. (Bird) '''Scientists working there: Piccilo - Very small, graceful, elegant, intelligent, high-voiced, slender, fluffy, sleek, short-haired, delicate, long-limbed, pale, bright-minded, big-hearted, lightly-built, silver she-cat with a few darker spots on her legs and back, a few white spots on her legs and back, white paws, short, yet very fluffy and silky, soft, ruffled fur, especially on her back and legs, and intense, pale, luminous, bright, clear, shining, observant, alert, sharp, pupilless silver eyes with scattered slightly darker and white flecks. (Dove) Evening - Slender, large, intimidating, muscular, broad-shouldered, sweet, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, soft-featured, gentle, quiet, strong, ambitious, cute, intelligent, pale silver tabby she-cat with large, pointed, widely-spaced, slightly darker ears, stripes on her ears, a paler underbelly, a bit of paler fur on the bridge of her muzzle, darker and lighter stripes with no specific patern, soft, ruffled, fluffy fur, and intense, bright, shining, glowing, shimmering, intelligent, luminous, pale green eyes with waves of amber and red in them. (Dove) Fluss: (means River in german) Pretty, slender, small gray she-cat with sharp emerald eyes. She is smart and serious. But she cares for friends. And never backs down from a fight. (Bird) Slash- cool black cat with yellow dashes of fur on forehead and striking green eyes. Very commited to working for Ritchofen. (Wild) Cookie- Clumsy golden she-cat. Yellow eyes with dashes of red on neck. Often drops things, much to the annoyence of other cats. (Wild) Hidescar- Large ginger tom with dark green eyes and a large slash running down his spine. Cookie's mate. (Wild) Slashedpaw- Black tom with orange eyes. Formerly of Past-Time Grove (Wild) Dodgepaw- Small golden tom with amber eyes. Formerly of Past-Time Grove. (Wild) Kaipaw- Blue tom with green eyes and a small purpleish mark near his chest. Formerly of Past-Time Grove. (Wild) Kramer - Black tom with white paws and underbelly. Former Waffen-SS operative, Has seen many friends die and doesn't want that to happen again. However, he will fight if he has to. Richtofen's best friend. (Blacky) Lily - white she-cat with silver stripes, and deep blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Other Members: Richtofen - brown-and-green tom with a white face, and pale brown eyes. Former leader, but was killed. Still visits, and when he is there, he is leader, but when he leaves, Fluss takes leadership. He and his brother, Maxis, founded Group 935. (4pinkbear) Roleplay Center Archives /Archive 1/ RPG Richtofen groaned and sat down in a corner again. Dempsey sighed. "It had some effects." he meowed, and wrote it down on his notepad. "Now, would you like to hear my story of being prisoner of the early Past-Time Grove?" he asked. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 11:50, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kaipaw was still huddled in the corner, crying. Dodgepaw sat, down, ready to listen to the story. -- Don't ask, just do it. 11:52, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "One day, Richtofen had decided to go by himself down to the nearby stream to get a drink and bask on the stones. Takeo, Nikolai, and I all waited for 3 hours for his return. He didn't come back. So I decided to investigate the creek. I padded along the path only to find Richtofen handcuffed and pinned to the ground by Hawkfrost. They teleported as soon as Hawkfrost saw me. I ran to get Takeo and Nikolai's help, but because of Richtofen's troublemaking, refused to help me look." Dempsey began. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 11:56, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kaipaw continued to cry in the corner because of the color red. He then got up, and went into Slashedpaw's room. -- Don't ask, just do it. 11:57, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Non-Clan Groups